DEJATE LLEVAR
by Tomoyo Chidori Daidoji
Summary: ¿Cómo hubieran sido las cosas si el personaje de Takumi hubiera sido mejor?.Solo leelo y lo sabrás


**Hola a todos de nuevo!. Esta ya es mi historia número 12º!. **

**Como podéis ver,estoy muy emocionada. Pero,no solo por que ya haya escrito 12 historias en menos de un mes,sino por que esta historia me encantó. Se me ocurrió mientras dormía, despúes de haberme visto el capitulo 19. No sé como es Takumi de carácter,por que no pienso seguir viéndome la serie hasta que me termine esto.(Ya aprendí la lección con Hellsing,ya que empecé a escribir un fanfic de Alucard y Victoria,me seguí viendo las ovas y vi algo totalmente horrible y muy triste,con lo que mi percepción de la historia cambió por completo),pero, no pude dormir hasta que hube escrito toda la idea.**

**¡La inspiración es una zorra rematada!.**

**Y antes de seguir,tengo que recordaros que la historia y los personajes no me perteneces a mi, sino a su legitimo autor,sea quien sea,ya que no lo he mirado. Y,por cierto,contiene algo de lemon al final,pero,es romántico y no se hace pesado. ¡Que lo disfrutéis!**

**Sin más dilación,os dejo con la historia.**

DEJATE LLEVAR.

Nana se encontraba llorando en la puerta cuando se encontró frente a frente a Takumi Ichinose, el miembro que más le gustaba de el grupo Trapnest.

Miró a Nana,que se estaba riendo como todos los demás. El único que faltaba allí era Yasu,que estaba trabajando aún,pero que no tardaría en volver. Pasó junto a Takumi directa hacia ella y comenzó a golpearla sin ganas,intentando dejar de llorar.

-¡¿Por qué?.¡¿Por qué haces estas cosas sin avisarme?.¡Eres mala, Nana!-le dijo.

Todos rieron con más ganas y Takumi,sonriendo como estaba,cerró la puerta y se volvió a sentar. Hachi,como habían comenzado a llamarla todos con la tontería de Nana, se sentó junto a él,aun sin dejar todavía de llorar,pero,reprimió mejor las ganas y lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, todavía sin creerse que el objeto de su adoración estuviera allí a su lado.

``¿Si le pido que nos hagamos una foto,se reirá de mi?´´,pensó ella,algo avergonzada,pero sin querer dejar pasar aquella oportunidad que su amiga le había brindado.

Intentó no fijarse mucho en él,para no parecerle una pesada, y,con todo el jaleo de los chicos en casa y demás,se olvidó incluso de él y se emocionó con el juego,intentando ayudar a los jugadores que tenía más cerca. Cuando se dio cuenta de que Shin estaba fumando delante de Nana,le quitó el cigarrillo y le echó la bronca,por que aún era muy pequeño para fumar. Cuando este intentó replicarlo,ella solo le dio un pescozón para acallarlo,bajo la divertida mirada de Takumi.

Una hora después, Yasu llegó a la casa y Nana le ofreció su sitio,sentándose en el regazo de Ren y jugando los dos juntos contra los demás,con lo que estos comenzaron a quejarse y a decir que eso era trampa.

La otra Nana aprovechó eso para ponerse a preparar las cosas de la cena que necesitaban hacerse al fuego y que no había querido dejar ya preparadas por que quería que todo se viera como recién hecho.

Takumi,sin saber muy bien por qué,la miró ir hacia la cocina y no pudo apartar la mirada de ella mientras cocinaba. Nana estaba tarareando una canción mientras freía algo en la sartén y se movía al ritmo de su propia canción mientras tanto. Era como algo hipnotizador. Además,en la vida de un grupo de rock,no era muy normal ver cosas que encontrarías en un hogar normal,como,por ejemplo, a Nana haciendo la cena y todo eso.

En realidad, Takumi no se había dado cuenta de que echaba de menos eso hasta que vió a esta haciendo todo eso,comportándose como una madre con los chicos,pero,siendo una niña al mismo tiempo. Realmente le parecía una chica especial,aunque,no conseguía comprender como ambas Nanas se habían hecho amigas cuando se apreciaba lo diferentes que eran. Supuso que era por que los polos opuestos se atraían,como le parecía ocurrir a él con ella.

Cuando Hachi tuvo todo preparado,hizo que los chicos quitaran sus piezas y el tablero de majon y, con la ayuda de Nana,fue colocandolo todo en la mesa.

-¡Menos mal!-se quejó Nobuo.-Ya tenía un hambre de lobo. Si que te has tardado, Nana.

-¡Oye,tú!. ¡Si tanta hambre tenias,haberme ayudado a preparar las cosas!.¡¿Cómo puedes echarle tanto morro?.

-Nana,le estas pegando tu forma de hablar a nuestra pequeña Hachi-le dijo Yasu,intentando controlar sus ganas de sacar un cigarrillo y ponerse a fumar.

Antes de que él llegara a la casa, Ren y los demás habían apagado todos sus cigarrillos,ya que las miradas asesinas de las dos Nanas podían llegar a dar mucho miedo cuando se juntaban bajo un mismo propósito. Y,por lo tanto,no estaba al tanto sobre lo dicho por Nana de no llamar a Komatsu Hachi,pero,la mirada asesina que le lanzó esta le dio una ligera idea del punto.

-Bueno...la cosa es que ya está todo en la mesa,así que empezar a comer si no queréis que me lo coma yo todo-dijo Nana K. antes de sentarse junto a Takumi,al cual le dirigió una enorme sonrisa que dejó a este algo fuera de lugar. Realmente,no se había dado cuenta que la sonrisa de esa chica podía ser tan luminosa e inocente.

…...

Los chicos no dejaron absolutamente nada sobre los platos. Incluso llegaron a pensar que no iba a hacer falta lavarlos.¿Cómo podían tener tanta hambre esos chicos tan flacuchos?. ¿Se podía saber donde demonios metían todo lo que se habían tragado?. ¡Con lo que les costaba a ellas mantenerse como estaban ahora!.

Pero,una vez que terminaros la cena y se cansaron de andar hablando hasta las tantas,comenzaron a marcharse hasta que solo quedaron en la casa las dos dueñas, Ren y Takumi.

Cuando Nana K. y Takumi vieron como estos se dirigían a la habitación de la otra Nana,ambos le preguntaron a la parejita feliz que qué demonios significaba aquello,que qué iban a hacer con Takumi,ya que no le habían comentado nada a este sobre que Ren se fuera a quedar allí y que él tuviera que buscarse la vida.

-Te puedes quedar en la habitación de Hachi. Al fin y al cabo,harás a una fan feliz y su cama es muy grande. Además,ya es muy tarde para que vayas por ahí solo o te pidas un taxi,¿verdad?-les dijo la otra Nana con una sonrisa que pretendía ser inocente,pero que le salió algo pícara. Y Ren no hizo ningún comentario al respecto,solo sonrió,con lo que dio a entender que él tenía la misma opinión que la de su querida pareja,antes de entrar ambos en su habitación y cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas con llave.

Ambos se quedaron paralizados en el salón,sin saber muy bien que hacer ni que decir,pero,no iban a pasar la noche ahí de pie,con lo que Nana le hizo una señal hacia su habitación y lo guió hasta allí con la cabeza gacha por la vergüenza.

``¡Nana,estas cosas no se las hace a las amigas!´´,pensó esta mientras Takumi echaba un buen vistazo a su cuarto.

Todo estaba ocupado por ropa o por muebles o cosas que a ella le habían parecido absolutamente necesarias. Y el póster del grupo estaba justo encima del cabezal de la enorme cama,algo bueno cuando los dos iban a tener que dormir en el mismo espacio y bajo las mismas sábanas. Este observó el póster y sonrió un poco al percatarse de que en verdad era una fan.

-Si no tienes algo que ponerte,yo puedo dejarte una camisa. Era de mi...ex-novio. Creo que será más o menos de tu talla-le dijo esta mientras sacaba la camisa de uno de los cajones de su mesilla.

-Gracias. Creo que me vendrá bien. Te lo agradezco-. Y,con las mismas,se quitó allí mismo la camisa y se puso esa delante de ella,que,a su vez, se puso roja como un tomate y se metió detrás de su colgador de ropa para ponerse su pijama y que este no viera lo roja que se había puesto. ¡Dios!. Realmente, Takumi era un hombre muy atractivo.

Cuando salió de detrás de su ropa,vio que este se había sentado en la cama,sin saber muy bien que hacer,así que sacó la cámara de fotos de uno de los cajones y,sonriendo amablemente,se acercó a él y le dijo:

-¿Por qué no nos hacemos fotos para pasar el rato?. Me gustaría tener algún recuerdo de que has estado aquí de verdad. Pero,será mejor que no salga la cama o quien vea las fotos puede pensar algo raro. No quiero que pienses que quiero vender las fotos para hacerme famosa a tu costa o algo así- le dijo con la cabeza algo gacha y contemplando la cámara entre sus manos.

Pero,antes de que ella se hubiera arrepentido de lo que había dicho y guardara la cámara de nuevo, Takumi la cogió del brazo y la detuvo,dirigiéndole al mismo tiempo una sonrisa cálida y amigable.

-No tengo ningún problema en hacerme unas fotos contigo. De todas formas,estás serán para entre nosotros,¿no?.

La sonrisa en la cara de Nana creció hasta alcanzar proporciones gigantescas mientras asentía con energía,con lo que Takumi pensó,divertido,que ya entendía por que llamaban a aquella chica Hachi.

Se sentaron juntos en la cama y comenzaron a tomarse fotos haciendo tonterías,como poniendo caras raras o sacando la lengua o Takumi revolviendole el pelo a Nana,o como ella le estaba poniendo unas antenas a la cabeza a este con dos lápices mientras él hacia la foto.

En verdad,se pasaron un buen rato haciéndose las fotos hasta que ambos estuvieron bien cansados y decidieron que ya era hora. Además,ella tenía que levantarse para trabajar al día siguiente en la editorial,aunque,estaba tan emocionada que dudaba mucho poder conciliar el sueño,sobre todo con Takumi Ichinose a su lado.

Mientras intentaba con todas sus ganas conciliar el sueño,un brazo le rodeó los hombros y Takumi la pegó a él, poniéndola totalmente en tensión,sin saber muy bien que hacer.

-¿Te incómoda que te abrace?-le preguntó este,con la voz entrecortada. Ella supuso ya estaría medio dormido,aunque nunca hubiera imaginado que el famoso componente de el grupo Trapnest necesitara dormir abrazado a algo.

-No. Es sólo que hace ya algún tiempo que nadie me abrazaba para dormir. Casi se me había olvidado lo agradable que era-le contestó mientras,lentamente,los párpados comenzaron a pesarle y se quedó frita en menos de 20 segundos.

Takumi permaneció expectante un poco más para ver si decía algo,pero,se percató de la respiración lenta y acompasada de ella y se dio cuenta de que ya se había quedado dormida. El ser abrazado tenía un efecto realmente rápido sobre ella,pensó este mientras lucía una débil sonrisa.

Si él dormía acompañado,era de alguna mujer que lo buscaba hasta la saciedad. No recordaba haber dormido con alguien solo por el mero echo de dormir abrazados. En verdad creía que nunca lo había echo solo por eso. No sabia que podía resultar tan agradable. Esa chica le estaba enseñando muchas cosas que él no conocía hasta entonces.

De repente,ella se giró,aún en sueños,y se arrebujó aún más en sus brazos,buscando su calor. Sus labios estaban débilmente entreabiertos,dejando que parte de su aliento llegara de manera vaga hasta él. Su rostro transmitía mucha paz e inocencia y era muy agradable observarla así, cuando ella estaba de esa forma tan vulnerable. Y la vista de él no pudo evitar que cayera sobre sus labios, finos y sonrojados,entreabiertos,que le parecían muy dulces en aquel momento.

Si Ren y Nana habían montado todo aquello para que ocurriera algo entre ellos,en aquel momento, él les daba las gracias. Se había olvidado de lo que se podía sentir cuando la pasión quedaba reducía a un segundo plano por unos momentos y Takumi,poco a poco,se acercó a la chica dormida hasta que posó sus labios sobre los de ella,sin intenciones de despertarla,pero,sin poder evitar las ganas de probar sus labios.

Como había sospechado,eran muy dulces bajo los suyos y todavía sabían un poco a la manzana que ella se había comido cuando habían acabado de cenar. Él lamió un poco sus labios para capturar mejor el sabor y se quedó un instante paralizado cuando sintió a Nana estremecerse contra él. Temía despertarla y asustarla con todo aquello. Tampoco quería que pensara que se estaba aprovechando de que ella era una fan para hacer lo que a él le viniera en gana. Solo quería comprobar a que sabia durante un rato. Tampoco es que quisiera iniciar una relación con ella o algo así. Todo aquello era solo mera curiosidad,se dijo así mimo Takumi una y otra vez.

Pero,cuando notó que el estremecimiento de ella pasaba,volvió a seguir con la exploración de sus labios,esta vez algo más despacio para disfrutar mejor de las sensaciones,texturas y sabores y para evitar despertarla por descuido. Juraría que ella le estaba respondiendo en sueños,ya que en varias ocasiones,ella movía débilmente los labios a su vez o soltaba un gemido débil cuando él pasaba la lengua sobre sus labios o cuando intentó entrar en el interior de su boca,pero,como se removía ante esto,este no forzó mucho más su suerte y lo dejó estar. Ya había averiguado que sus labios eran tan suaves y dulces como se había imaginado. Además,se llevaba de regalo unos cuantos gemidos que no había esperado.¡Era toda una ganga!.

Aunque,era extraño. Aún ansiaba más. Su sabor era dulce,sí,pero también le producía en él una reacción extraña. Y parecía,al besarla,como si hubiera vuelto a casa después de haber estado mucho tiempo fuera y hubiera estado deseando volver. ¿Esas sensaciones eran normales bajo esas circunstancias?. No lo creía,pero,tampoco sabia lo que le pasaba.

La observó dormir,con los labios algo más rojos e hinchados por sus besos y algo húmedos por sus caricias y le pareció la cosa más hermosa que había visto nunca. Alzó la mano para colocar tras su oreja un mechón de cabello rebelde y,de pasó,le acarició la mejilla hasta llegar de nuevo a sus labios,acariciándolos débilmente con la punta de sus dedos.

Desearía que esa noche no se acabara,que pudieran permanecer así hasta que él se cansara de contemplarla y acariciarla,pero,tenia la sensación de que eso llevaría demasiado tiempo y su deseo era imposible de cumplir.

…...

El amanecer acabó finalmente llegando y Ren y Takumi tuvieron que irse de vuelta a su hotel para continuar con sus planes del grupo y para asistir a una firma de su nuevo disco y demás, mientras ambas Nanas se preparaban para irse a trabajar.

Antes de irse,le dejaron a Hachi todos sus discos firmados por los dos y se quedó algo extrañada por la mirada de anhelo y tristeza que percibió en Takumi mientras se marchaban de la casa con el más delicado de los cuidados para que nadie los viera.

A bajo les esperaba un coche privado que los llevaría hasta su hotel,pero,tenían que marcharse ya.

Nana cogió a Ren y ambos se fundieron en un apasionado beso,sin importar que había dos personas más en el cuarto que no sabían donde meterse ante todo eso.

Cuando los dos se hubieron marchado de la casa, Nana se volvió hacia ella y le dedicó una sonrisilla pícara mientras se acercaba a ella hasta echarle los brazos sobre los hombros,quedando colgando de ella.

-¿Qué habéis estado haciendo durante esta noche,pillines?. Seguro que cosas no aptas para menores. ¡Cuenta,cuenta!-le dijo,todavía con la sonrisilla pintada en la cara y llena de felicidad tras haber pasado toda la noche junto al hombre al que amaba con locura.

-Pues...estuvimos haciéndonos fotos-le comentó esta con la voz normal e inocente del que sabe que no ha ocurrido nada del interés publico ni privado.

-¿Cómo que haciendo fotos?.¿Sois unos pervertidos vosotros dos?.¿Estabais haciendo fotos mientras...?. Nunca hubiera supuesto que eras de ese tipo de chicas, Hachi. Me has dejado alucinada-le dijo esta mientras la observaba con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¡No te pienses nada extraño!-exclamó esta mientras la cara se le encendía de la vergüenza ante el comentario de su amiga.-Simplemente nos hicimos fotos. No ocurrió nada entre nosotros. Nos hicimos fotos para que yo pudiera tener un recuerdo de este día y nos fuimos a dormir como dos adultos normales. Además,no me quería poner muy pesada con las fotos para que no pensara que era una fan coñazo. No pienses cosas extrañas, Nana-le dijo esta,esto último con un ligero tono de reproche.

-Pues...vaya. Te dejo toda la noche a solas con Takumi Ichinose,el miembro que más te gusta del grupo Trapnest,en tu cuarto,en la más completa de las intimidades y tú solo me dices que os habéis estado haciendo fotos como si tuvierais 15 años. No sabes aprovechar las oportunidades que te brindo, Hachi. No sé que voy a hacer que contigo-le dijo mientras la soltaba y se llevaba una mano para taparse los ojos y otra a la cintura,como si se encontrara muy cansada de su actitud.

-¡¿No querrás que me acueste con él en la primera noche solo por que me gusta?. Dejé de hacer esas cosas hace algunos años. Ya no soy una cría y estoy harta de salir escaldada de todo. Ya deberías saberlo-le dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos,molesta, y su expresión se tornaba dolida y triste,con lo que Nana se arrepintió hasta cierto punto de lo que le había dicho.

-Mira...ya sé que estas dolida. Perdona por lo que te he dicho,¿vale?. Solo prometeme que si Ren lo vuelve a traer,tú aprovecharás mejor la oportunidad para algo más que hacer unas fotos y que te firme unos discos,¿de acuerdo?.

Ella la miró y asintió mientras volvía a sonreír con un poco más de ganas.

…...

Unos días después, mientras Nana estaba en el trabajo de la editorial,matando el tiempo en internet, vio que entró un joven en la oficina. Llevaba una gorra y unas gafas grandes y oscuras que le tapaban la cara. Además,tenia las manos metidas en los bolsillos y parecía algo encogido.

Nana se levantó de su escritorio y se acercó a él. Si alguien se daba cuenta que un extraño caminaba a sus anchas por la oficina,lo echarían a patadas. Además,tenia curiosidad por saber que traía al joven a aquel lugar.

-No puedes estar por aquí,chico. Si se dan cuenta de que no eres de aquí,te echaran de malos modos, así que mejor vuelve por donde has venido cuanto antes-le dijo,ya empujándolo gentilmente hacia la puerta del despacho.

Pero,este no se dejó mover y se volvió hacia ella.

-Gracias por preocuparte por mi-dijo este mientras se bajaba un poco las gafas y ella comprobaba que se trataba de Takumi,con lo que se quedó paralizada en el sitio,sin entender muy bien que hacia allí. Su revista era para jóvenes y ,a lo mejor,habían conseguido hacerles una entrevista al grupo,pero,aunque así fuera,¿donde estaban el resto?.¿Y por qué había venido vestido como si estuviera en mitad de una misión secreta?.¡Mierda!.¡No había venido para una entrevista,si no por su propia cuenta y si alguien se daba cuenta de quien era en realidad,no iba a poder salir vivo del edificio.

Nana lo cogió y,antes de que alguien se diera cuenta de quien era,lo metió en el cuarto de las fotocopias y cerró la puerta tras ella. Si alguien quería entrar,tendría que inventarse una excusa,pero tampoco podía permitir que se comieran al pobre chico vivo como sabía que ocurriría si alguien en la oficina se enteraba.

-¿Qué haces aquí?. ¿Sabes en el follón en el que me podías meter si descubren que estas aquí?-le dijo a este,con los brazos en jarra y enfadada débilmente,como si le estuviera regañando a un niño pequeño,algo que ocasionó una ligera sonrisa en la cara de este.

-Bueno...hace días que nos hicimos las fotos y aún no me las has enviado. Y como tenía un día libre, he decidido pasar para ver como te iba y a pedírtelas. No entiendo por que te enfadas tanto conmigo. Ni que fueras mi madre.

-¡No!.No lo soy,pero,es arriesgado que una estrella salga así como así a la calle,sin seguridad ni nada. Podría pasarte cualquier cosa. Además,si alguien te pilla aquí,a solas conmigo,se van a pensar lo que no es. Saldrán rumores,perderás fans y se montará un enorme follón por culpa de unas dichosas fotos que me podrías pedir en otro momentos. ¡Dios!. Sobretodo,tus fans... Me querrían ver muerta y...

Takumi ya no aguantó más. Había estado pendiente de los labios de Nana todo el tiempo mientras ella estaba hablando,echándole la bronca,pero,sus ganas por sentir de nuevo esos labios le habían echo abandonar el hotel en cuanto había podido,averiguó donde trabajaba y fue derecho allí para encontrarla. La cogió con una mano la cintura,mientras la otra la cogía por la nuca y acercaba al mismo tiempo todo el cuerpo hasta él para sentirla de la mejor forma posible,mientras él se inclinaba a su vez y por fin podía sentir de nuevo esos labios cálidos y dulces bajo los suyos.

Ella se quedó algo paralizada,ya que no había esperado aquello para nada. Sabía que ellos dos se habían llevado bien desde el principio,pero,habia estado tan pendiente de no enamorarse de él en cada momento,que no había reparado en sí él sentía algo. Aunque,tambien era verdad que nunca se le hubiera ocurrido pensar que Takumi Ichinose sintiera eso por ella.

Dejó que los labios de este comenzaran a acariciarla de forma lenta mientras,poco a poco,sacaba la lengua y la pasaba por sus labios,sacándola a ella un pequeño gemido,momento que este aprovechó para que su lengua entrara en la boca de Nana y pudiera saborearla mejor,sacandole a él un gemido desde el fondo de la garganta,como si le hubiera herido probar el sabor de ella o no fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportarlo,pero,no la soltó,si no que la acercó más aún a él mientras ella comenzaba a asimilar todo aquello y contestaba a sus demandas débilmente,ya que todavía se encontraba algo confusa por lo rápido que había sucedido todo. Además, Takumi la estaba tratando como si fuera el objeto más delicado del planeta y su beso le estaba transmitiendo algo que ella prefería ignorar,de momento,ya que solo le serviría para herirla más cuando todo aquello se acabara.

Cuando el contacto finalmente se rompió,ella se quedó mirándole con los ojos bien abiertos,otro de sus gestos por lo que sus conocidos le decían que le recordaban a un perro y la llamaban Hachi,sin saber bien que decir en ese momento. Aunque,en verdad,esperaba que fuera él el que dijera algo,ya que él era el hombre y el que la había besado a ella. Necesitaba saber por qué.

Justo cuando él le estaba acariciando la mejilla y abría la boca para decirle algo,su móvil sonó y ambos se alejaron el uno del otro de la impresión mientras Takumi sacaba su celular y contestaba.

Se trataba de su manager,que le estaba exigiendo a gritos saber donde demonios se habían metido cuando tenían que estar ya preparados para salir hacia una cadena donde debían hacerles una entrevista en directo. El hombre estaba de verdad de los nervios,ya que lo habia estado buscando por todo el hotel y sus compañeros no habían tenido ni idea de donde se había metido este,aunque Ren se había hecho una ligera idea cuando le había preguntado donde trabajaba Nana Komatsu.

-Creo que debo irme ya o nuestro manager me devorará vivo-. Observó a Nana,que todavía estaba inmóvil frente a él y con los ojos igual de abiertos y sonrió mientras la abrazaba.-Te prometo que sacaré tiempo y podremos hablar con tranquilidad sobre esto,pero,solo te diré que lo que puedes estar pensando no se aleja mucho de la realidad.

Y dándole un beso rápido en los labios,poniéndose de nuevo las gafas y la gorra y,asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie en las cercanías que pudiera verlo,salió de la sala y desapareció rápidamente antes de que alguien lo viera y comenzaran a preguntarle a ella.

Sin embargo, Nana aún se quedó paralizada en la sala,observando atentamente la puerta por donde Takumi había desaparecido,con la cabeza dándole vueltas a todo aquello,intentando con todas sus fuerzas que las piezas encajaran en el rompecabezas de su mente,pero,sin lograr hacerlo con éxito, ya que estaba demasiado confusa para conseguir pensar con la suficiente claridad.

Cuando,algunos minutos después,asimiló que todo lo que había ocurrido había sido real y no un producto de su imaginación alocada,salió de la sala y se sentó en su escritorio pesadamente sin todavía salir del todo de su estupor,así que le pilló de sorpresa cuando su móvil sonó y dio un pequeño saltó en la silla mientras lo sacaba del bolsillo de sus pantalones de traje y veía que se trataba de un mensaje de Ren para la otra Nana.

Pero,como normalmente era para ver si podía ir a su casa, Nana ya le había dicho que podía mirarlos y contestar que sí si se trataba de eso. Si era otra cosa,mejor que mantuviera la boca cerrada si no quería morir lenta y dolorosamente.

Y,en efecto,se trataba de un mensaje preguntando si podía ir a casa a jugar otra partida de majon el viernes de esa semana,ya que esa la tenía libre y quería verla. Nana se preguntó si Takumi también vendría,pero,apartó eso de su mente y,recordando las cosas que su compañera de piso tenía que hacer,le dijo que no sería ningún problema que se pasara por casa,ya que así sería más fácil contactar con los demás para la partida.

A los pocos minutos,le llegó un mensaje diciéndole que le parecía estupendo y de que se encargaría de llevarle un premio por ser tan buena chica.

Pero...¡¿qué demonios era todo aquello?. Ren apenas la conocía y ya la trataba como un perro,como hacían los demás. ¿Cuando habían cogido tanta confianza?. Si así era,ella no se había dado cuenta. Y esperaba que esa vez,su premio fuera una caja de bombones,ya que su último premio casi le había provocado un ataque cardiaco.

…...

Fueron pasando los días de la semana tranquilamente,mientras Nana estaba pensando en lo que había ocurrido en su oficina. Obviamente,le había llamado la atención a Takumi,pero,no tenía que emocionarse por ello. Seguro que este ya ni la recordaba. Así que tenía planeado que sí,ese día, cuando fueran todos a casa a jugar,él aparecía,se comportaría tan amigablemente como siempre, pero,nada más.

Estaba harta de montarse historias ella sola y salir escaldada de todas y cada una de ellas,así que ya era hora de transformarse en un adulto y mantener una amistad normal con otros seres adultos normales,por muy estrellas famosas del rock que fueran.

Había vuelto a dejar preparadas algunas cosas antes de irse a trabajar,ya que había comprobado que a los chicos les gustaba comer mientras jugaban,así que había hecho una montaña de sándwiches y les había dejado una nota diciendo que no hacia falta que la esperaran para comérselos si veían que tenían hambre,sobretodo por que Shin estaba en edad de crecer. Eso molestaría un poco al chico, pero,este tendría que asumir algún día que tenía 15 años y que no se podía hacer nada para acelerar el envejecimiento.

Sus jefes no la dejaron salir a su hora,ya que tenían que hacer un articulo especial para la revista que salía en dos días y tenían que dejarlo todo preparado para la imprenta y demás,con lo que ella salió a las 10 y media de trabajar,pensando en que había sido buena idea dejarles la nota a los chicos. Lo más seguro era que ya hubieran comido,pensó de camino en el tren. Y que ya estuvieran terminado de jugar y demás,ya que Yasu tenía un juicio importante al día siguiente y no se iban a quedar todos allí mientras este tenía que recogerse temprano. O,al menos,en eso habían quedado.

En realidad,ni ella misma supo como pudo subir los 7 pisos hasta llegar al suyo,ya que no sentía las piernas desde hacia ya bastante tiempo,pero,al abrir la puerta,se encontró que todavía no se había ido nadie y todavía estaban jugando,aunque,se habían comido todos los sándwiches. Takumi también estaba allí,sentado en uno de los bancos que Nana había construido ella sola y ambos se quedaron mirando el uno al otro hasta que ella le dedicó una sonrisa amigable y dijo que iba a darse un baño.

Todos asintieron o murmuraron algo,aunque,estaban tan concentrados en el juego,que lo más seguro era que no se hubieran enterado de lo que ella les había dicho,pero a Hachi tampoco le importó mucho,ya que estaba agotada y necesitaba un buen baño para recuperar fuerzas. Y Nana estaba radiante de felicidad con Ren allí.

Cuando a la media hora salió de la ducha,ya con su pijama puesto,ya que le importaba bien poco que la vieran así(supuestamente estaban en confianza),se encontró con que todos se habían ido y solo quedaban las dos Nanas, Ren y Takumi. Exactamente la misma gente de la última vez.

¿Eso de quedarse siempre ellos cuatro se estaba transformando en una costumbre o solo le parecía eso a ella?.

La cosa era que Ren y Nana ya se estaban dirigiendo a su cuarto como la última vez,dejando al pobre Takumi de pie,en mitad del salón,delante de ella. Pero,en aquella ocasión,en vez de quedarse ambos de pie sin saber que decir, Takumi la cogió de la muñeca y la llevó a su habitación,donde cerró con llave y se volvió hacia ella.

-Nana...-murmuró este mientras la contemplaba,con la voz ya entrecortada.

Pero,ella negó con la cabeza mientras comenzaba a retroceder. Eso no podía ocurrir. No tan pronto. Demasiadas veces había sido engañada para que una parte de ella ya no confiara en los hombres. Además,habia estado haciendo el esfuerzo de no imaginarse nada romántico entre ellos como para que él viniera a destruir eso.

-Esto no esta bien...esto...no puede ser. Tú eres...famoso...tus fans...-intentó murmurar,pero,las ideas de lo que quería decir comenzaron a esfumarse conforme Takumi comenzó a acercarse a ella lentamente,manteniéndole la mirada.

-Sólo concedámonos esta noche,¿si?. Por lo menos,dejame esta noche, Nana. Por favor-le dijo este cuando ella chocó contra la cama y ya no pudo avanzar más y él consiguió cogerla por los hombros y hacer que lo mirara a la cara.

Esta intentó negar de nuevo,pero,él ya se estaba inclinado y,antes de darse cuenta,la estaba besando suavemente,recorriendo los labios de ella con los suyos,con lo que la tensión en el cuerpo de esta empezó a evaporarse y notó,más que hizo,como ella misma comenzaba a contestarle.

Cuando Takumi se detuvo un momento para dejarla respirar,ella lo miró firmemente a los ojos y le dijo:

-Si me quedo prendada de tí,tendrás que hacerte cargo.

Él sonrió y volvió a inclinarse sobre ella para recuperar el contacto con sus labios. Ese día,sabían a sandía. Y sonrió ante la idea de probar todos los días esos labios con un sabor distinto cada vez. Y había tantas frutas en el mundo...

Con todo el cuidado que pudo,tumbó a esta en la cama,comenzando,lentamente,a desabrochar los botones del pijama con la manos mientras continuaba explorando el interior de su boca. Ella movió las piernas hacia los lados para,con su cuerpo,hacer una cuna para el cuerpo de Takumi, y rodeó el cuello de este con sus brazos mientras enredaba las manos en su pelo y se dejaba hacer. Era tan dulce con sus caricias...Y,sin embargo,le despertaban tantas sensaciones...Pero,se concentró en mantener el ritmo mientras este volvía a lamer sus labios suavemente,tan despacio,que hizo que todo el cuerpo de ella se estremeciera de placer y que a esta se le ocurriera que,a lo mejor,él tenía un fetiche con los labios,pero,que no le importó si continuaba haciéndolo así.

Solo notó que este le había quitado la parte de arriba del pijama(tan ensimismada en sus labios como estaba y no se había dado cuenta)cuando el aire frío mordió sus pechos,ya que nunca llevaba sujetador debajo del este,y se estremeció de nuevo,pero,esta vez,por el frío. Lo que Takumi no pasó por alto y,descendiendo lentamente por su cuello y clavícula dejando un sendero de besos y pequeñas mordidas que iba calmando con pequeños lametazos,llegó hasta uno de los pechos de ella y comenzó a acariciar el otro mientras ella le rodeaba con sus piernas y lo aprisionaba para que no se alejara de ella ni se detuviera en lo que le estaba haciendo. Este comenzó a soltar su autocontrol un poco más y comenzó a succionar con un poco más de fuerza conforme los gemidos de Nana iban subiendo de nivel y se retorcía,en busca de más sensaciones.

Cuando ambos pechos estuvieron bien atendidos,volvió a ascender de nuevo por el mismo camino que había marcado antes hasta llegar a su cuello mientras le bajaba lentamente los pantalones. La camisa de él había volado cuando las manos de ella habían empezado a necesitar tocar la piel de él,así que,sin los pantalones de ella,lo único que los separaba en ese momento eran tres prendas de ropa,que ella ya empezó a hacer desaparecer conforme Takumi le mordisqueaba el cuello y el lóbulo de la oreja mientras le estaba susurrando cosas que solo servían para avivar el fuego de ella. Al poco tiempo de estar en la tarea,los pantalones de Takumi también habían desaparecido y una de las manos de él descendió desde el pecho,por el suave vientre y la cintura,hasta llegar a la intimidad de ella,mientras que la otra mano mantenía la cabeza de Nana quieta en el lugar y le daba libre acceso a él a la boca de ella mientras esta se retorcía conforme el exploraba lentamente,disfrutando de los estremecimientos que la recorrían y,finalmente,librándose de la prenda y dejándola totalmente desnuda ante él.

Takumi liberó sus labios y se alzó sobre ella para contemplarla. Los ojos de Nana estaban semi-cerrados,con la lujuria brillando claramente en ellos. Los labios aparecían húmedos,hinchados y enrojecidos de tantos besos. La piel estaba ligeramente sonrojada y sus pechos se movían arriba y a bajo agitadamente,ya que la respiración de ella estaba acelerada. Y él nunca había visto algo tan hermoso. Deseó,por un momento,ser pintor y no músico para poder recrearla así como estaba ahora en una pintura y atesorarla el resto de su vida.

Pero,no lo era y aún no había tenido suficiente de ella,así que,se deshizo de la única prenda de ropa que aún los separaba y,cuando sus cuerpos entraron en contacto,ya sin nada de por medio,ambos soltaron un gemido mientras,inconscientemente,entrelazaban sus manos y Takumi hacia el primer intentó de entrar en ella. Nana estaba lo suficientemente preparada,así que no les fue difícil continuar. Este comenzó a moverse suavemente al principio,solo por si acaso,pero,ella pronto se retorcía bajo él en busca de más,así que incrementó el ritmo hasta que ella ya no era capaz ni de gemir mientras él,poco a poco,estaba perdiendo el último autocontrol que le quedaba,pero,consiguió aguantar hasta que Nana llegó a su meta y él se dirigió al mismo lugar que ella poco después, perdiéndose ambos en el inmenso placer.

Después de que ambos recuperaran el aliento, Takumi se acostó al lado de ella y la apretó contra su pecho,dejando que su cabeza descansara en el hueco de su hombro y llegando así fácilmente a besar su cabello.

-Nana,¿qué ocurriría si fuera yo el que acabara enganchado a tí?-le preguntó,mientras contemplaba el techo del cuarto y ella alzaba la vista para mirarlo.

Como vio que él no la miraba a ella,bajo la vista y,trazando círculos en el pecho de él con el dedo, meditó sobre que sería lo mejor para contestarle. Los sentimientos habían comenzado a correr por ella como si algo en su interior no hubiera podido ceder y se hubiera roto,pero,no podía decirle nada de aquello a Takumi,ya que no quería agobiarlo.

-Bueno...supongo que tendría que aprender a cocinar mejor para tenerte preparada una buena comida casera cuando volvieras de tus conciertos y tendría que arreglarme más para ti para que ninguna de tus fans te robara-le dijo,con un tono que pretendía ser divertido.

Este la cogió por el mentón y le alzó el rostro para obligarla a mirarlo a los ojos. La expresión en el rostro de este era seria,como si lo que estuviera a punto de decir fuera la cosa más importante del mundo,con lo que solo sirvió para ponerla a ella mucho más nerviosa y ansiosa.¿Qué sería eso que le iba a decir?.¿Qué no se hiciera ilusiones?.¿Qué ambos habían quedado en que solo era algo de una noche y ya esta?.¡Dios!.¡Qué hablara pronto o ella se iba a morir de los nervios!.

-Esto te va a sonar un poco fuerte e,incluso, una locura,pero, Nana,yo...te quiero. En realidad,ya no sé desde hace cuanto que te quiero. Creo que fue cuando te abrí la puerta y te vi llorando como una niña de la emoción,pero,tengo claro que esto que siento es real y que no hay vuelta atrás.

El pecho de Nana estalló de felicidad y,como no le salían las palabras,solo pudo abalanzarse sobre él, con lo que Takumi y ella rompieron a reír y esta lo besó con toda la fuerza que pudo,colocándose encima de él y abrazándolo para no dejarle partir nunca. Y esperaba haberle transmitido todos sus sentimientos en ese beso.

Por la forma en la que él la abrazó y la pegó más a su cuerpo,besandole el cabello y acariciándole la espalda con lentas pasadas de arriba a bajo,como si estuviera aprendiéndose el mapa de su piel,dedujo que si que se había dado cuenta que sus sentimientos eran firmemente correspondidos y,que mientras pudiera,no lo iba a dejar marchar nunca.

-Pues...entonces si que tendré que aprender a cocinar mejor,sí-murmuró esta en su pecho. Con lo que Takumi no pudo evitar echarse a reír y,cogiéndola de nuevo por la barbilla,le alzó de nuevo el rostro y volvió a besarla,sintiendo que había sido una buena idea(la mejor de su vida)el haberse dejado llevar por sus emociones por una vez en la vida.

**Fin.**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Cuando soñé con este finc,no se me figuro tan largo y la última escena de cama se me ocurrió sobre la marcha,aunque,tampoco se me había ocurrido hacer el beso en la primera así. Pero, espero que os haya gustado. Ahora,tengo que ponerme con el segundo capitulo de una historia de ``Inuyasa´´sobre Seshomaru y Rin,ya que la gente que ya se había leído el primero,me ha dado ideas y he visto que puedo continuarlo.**

**Os espero en otra de mis historias,¿de acuerdo?.**

**Xao.**


End file.
